Fate: Despair's Island
by Emerald Masked
Summary: Ten years after the fourth Holy Grail War in which the Greater Grail disappeared without a trace, a mysterious island has arised from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. What secrets are hiding in it and how is it involved with the Command Spells that are appearing in the hands of people all over the world? *SYOC Closed*
1. OC Format

Hell.

That was the best way to describe it. Black-pitch clouds covering a once blue sky now completely tainted in a dark red. Entire landscapes devastated with fire and black mud in a visage that looked straight out of surrealistic apocalypse scene. Darkness-cloaked beasts attacking everyone and everything on its way and thousands of people hopelessly crying and begging for help, their faces twisted in agony and pain.

Yet, in the middle of that chaotic view, a certain young magus stood serene at the top of a hill. There were scratches and bruises all over his body, his clothes were bloodied ragged and his right hand painfully clutched the bloody stump where his left arm used to be, but his eyes only showed strength and determination before the 'thing' in front of him.

"You lose, human." The 'thing', a something impossible to describe with words, growled in a husky voice full of contempt. "After all the sacrifices and struggles you made, the world shall end because of you and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I don't believe so." The young magus said as he extended his remaining hand in front of him and it started to shine, ready to use the power of his last spell. "As long as I breathe, there'll always be something I can do! By the power of this Command Spell, I order you…" The thing lunged at him, piercing his chest with one of its 'limbs' in an attempt to make him stop but the boy simply gave it a warm smile and said. "…show me a world where we can keep smiling."

And with that, a blinding light shone and the world was covered by its brilliance.

 **Hello and welcome to my first Fate SYOC fanfic!**

 **I decided to be ambitious and doing an extra-large Great Holy Grail War with three factions, and I'm currently in the need of about fifteen OCs to participate as the contestants of this war.**

 **I'll only accept Masters through PMs and they have to be submitted with the format I made. I'm gonna start writing once I have at least enough OCs to fill the slots in one faction, so I'll be waiting for them!**

 **General**

· Name: (Be creative. As long as your OC isn't named after other canon character, you can go wild with it.)

· Age: (I know most of you will go for teenagers, but trying to make grown-up or child characters is also cool, you know?)

· Gender: (If your character is a transgender or similar, be sure to specify it. I don't have anything against them but I am no mind reader to know it!)

· Nationality: (You're free to pick whatever place you want, just make sure it fits your story.)

· Affiliation: (Be it from Magic Association, the Church, a Designation Sealing Magus or an Independent one, a spy from the side of the science, an amateur who just found out about magic or someone who was dragged into the war by accident; be sure to write one, it might create plot lines in the future. Also, I will only allow one or two Yggdmillenia members, in case you're interested.)

· Personality: (Please no Gary/Mary Stus, I'm begging you! Make your characters realistic, with both virtues and flaws for the same!)

· Backstory: (The more detailed you make your OC, the more likely I'll pick it up to be into this. The only thing I'm forbidding is any sort of relationship with a canon character, like a Kotomine's long lost twin brother or some crap like that.)

· Family: (Is your OC part of some magical lineage? Do they get along with someone in particular? A wife/husband? Siblings? Foster parents? Write it all down here.)

· Specialty in Magecraft: (What is your character's main spells? Curses? Alchemy? Elemental Magic? Maybe Necromancy? As long as it isn't a super OP Magic, everything is allowed.)

· Combat Tactics: (How do they plan to win the war? You can be either vague or extremely specific in this part, I can work with either way.)

· Likes: (Please write at least three things, this is what makes your character feel real.)

· Dislikes: (Do the same than with the Likes, please.)

· Talents: (What is your character good at? Fixing stuff, cooking, rapping… everything is valid!)

· Natural Enemy: (What kind of person your character just can't get along with? This is the most important question, as it will define sides and alliances in the story!)

 **Appearance**

· Hair Color: (I know that Fate is a franchise with an extravagant cast, but just one color is fine, two or three if you're feeling daring. Don't you dare to give me a rainbow colored character or I swear for all the gods in the Nasuverse that I'll ban you!)

· Eye Color: (Same case as before. Heterochromia is fine and I'll even allow a couple of you to have Mystic Eyes if you feel like, but for the love of TypeMoon, don't make eyes that change of color like kaleidoscopes!)

· Skin Color: (Please let your character's ethnic be consistent with your name and background. Like, don't make a character named Sakura who lives in Russia with Italian parents and whose skin is darker than coffee, be logical!)

· Body Shape: (Include height and weight here… What? You expected me to rant about body shapes? Just start working already!)

· Main Outfit: (Aesthetics before anything. Be bold, be creative, but before that, be realistic.)

· Any disguisable features: (Scars, Tattoos, Birthmarks, etc. Go wild with them!)

· Command Spells: (This part isn't necessary but if you want to make your own designs, I won't stop you.)

 **Servant-ship**

 **Note: For this fic, I'll be using only non-canon Servants that (still) haven't appeared officially, so if you're expecting your servant to be Artoria, Scathach, Gilgamesh or whoever your waifu/husbando is, go look somewhere else. I might write some Knights of the Round Table, Edo samurais, Hassah-i-Sabbah or whoever else if I feel like, but they WON'T be canonical Servants.**

 **Also, I'm not taking requests and I'll not accept reclaims when I deliver the servants for your OCs. From this moment onwards, I'm your freaking Greater Grail!**

· Ideal Servant: (What kind of Servant would your OC prefer? A submissive one? A brash one? Someone who gets along with their ideals? Maybe simply a strong one regardless of who they might have been? Be aware that this isn't guarantee that they'll get a servant like the one you're describing; it will simply help me to figure out their relationship and make a more interesting dynamic between the two of them.)

· Preferred Class: (Which Class would you like your Servant to be? Be aware that I will answer to the OCs according on who sent them first, so if you take too long, the Class you want might be no longer available. Or you can also leave this part in blank and chance it with a higher probability of getting a Servant more according to your Ideal Servant.)

· Relationship Master-Servant: (Regardless of what kind of Servant they get, what kind of master would your OC be? An arrogant prick for who Servants are only tools like Kayneth? An easy-going master who treats his Servant their as an ally like Shishigo and Waver? A caring master who considers their Servant as another human being and can even carry feelings for them like Shiro and Kuzuki? Maybe a cold bastard who despites their Servant like Kiritsugu? The choice is yours.)

· Wish for the Holy Grail: (Their goal; the main reason for why they're risking their lives in the war. It's okay to say they simply want the glory of being in it or to reach the Root, but personal or more banal reasons to fight are also valid.)

· Something else: (Did I miss out something or you want to add more stuff? This is the place to write it down. You can also write suggestions here, can't say I'll comply with them, but at the very least I'll read them.)

 **You can write as many OCs as you want, but have in mind the first to come, first to serve.**


	2. The night when zero stopped existing

Prologue- The night when zero stopped existing

 **Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Fate Zero. It's recommended to watch it first to understand it better… or not, I'm not your boss or anything, just enjoy!**

The dim light of the flames at the dilapidated parking lot of the theater illuminated the path of a certain blonde knight, Artoria Pendragon also known as King Arthur, as she walked absently through the burnt floor, staring at the void while her mind was tormented by the thoughts her last battle had brought her.

During the course of the current Holy Grail War she had experienced several incidents that had put her mind at distress; being summoned by a disgraceful man like Kiritsugu Emiya and his insistence at using foul tactics, her meeting with the King of Macedonia Iskandar and the King of Heroes Gilgamesh and their clash of ideologies, the dishonorable outcome of her duel with Lancer Diarmuid and the pain of not being able to protect her Master's wife and dearest friend in this second life Irisviel, but even then those were nothing compared to the fact she just slayed the insane monstrosity who was once one of her most trusted knights, Lancelot du Lac and that maybe her actions were what caused the depravation of such a kind man. Was she doing the right thing? Was she a true king? Could she have done something better back then in Camelot?

"No, I don't have the time to be idling like this." Artoria slapped her face as she shook away those thoughts for the moment. "I need to go where Kiritsugu is and win this war once and for all!" She attempted to hasten her pace, but suddenly she lost her balance and fell face down on the floor. The blonde groaned as she turned to see the reason of her tripping only to meet with sight of her own feet fading in golden glitter. "What?! This is impossible! Did Kiritsugu- no, I can still feel the bond linking us! What on earth is happening?!"

Artoria dragged her body across the floor in order to get to her Master and finding out what was happening until she felt a sharp pain on her body. With her remaining strength, she turned over to find a rapier piercing her back and an unknown foreigner wearing white clothes holding it. "I'm truly sorry, but this is as far as you go, female Servant." The mysterious foreigner said and with a skillful spin, he twisted and tore apart the flesh of her back, making the regretful King of Knights disappear at once, silently cursing her fate and paying futilely for another chance to fight that will never come.

* * *

"Haha! What is this?! Is this all you're capable of, Holy Grail War Masters?!" Kiritsugu scowled at the mockery of the new attacker while double-checked what just happened.

First, he engaged combat with the priest and fellow Master Kotomine Kirei over what he had done to Irisviel; the battle had been incredibly intense with neither of the parts bulging one bit, but just as both fighters were about to finish each other off, another magus came by and, taking advantage of the temporal distraction and their wounds, he successfully decimated both Magus.

"Well, I can't exactly blame ya. After all, you're all beaten up and stuff… you sure don't know how to hold back, do ya?!" To say the unknown attacker was annoying would be an understatement. From his messily arranged white military outfit adorned with clownish items to his mocking expression and his weird orange dyed spiky haircut, there was not a single part of the man in front of him Kiritsugu didn't want to fill with bullets if his guns were still usable.

Despite his appearance, Kiritsugu was aware that the red haired was a very dangerous man. With only a couple of seconds on his side, he used an odd magic to make his guns explode from inside out and in a swift move he tore apart the right arm of Kotomine, who fell hard on the floor and hadn't move since then, with just sheer strength and just when the Magus-Killer was about to counterattack, dozens of cuts suddenly appeared in his body without him realizing how that happened. "Who are you?" The raven haired magus hissed, trying to gain seconds to formulate a plan to either fight off this new enemy or to flee as fast as possible.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself. Silly me! I am the one and only Faustus Vandercolle Yggdmillennia also known as The Gremlin, a true honor for you to finally meet me." The so called Faustus boasted as he made an awkward pose using Kotomine's recently ripped arm.

Kiritsugu had no idea of who the man was, but he recognized the Yggdmillennia name immediately as that of the magic clan famous for accept all sort of drop-out magus and granting them immediate wealth in exchange of their absolute cooperation and loyalty to the main branches, and realized that this was no random attacker nor the whim of a deranged freak but part of something much bigger and he needed more information immediately. "Never heard of you. Why is the Yggdmillennia's doing this?"

"Hmph! I guess the uncultured low-class pigs like you wouldn't know about the higher classes, but since I'm so forgiving I'll let this one slide." Faustus did an exaggerated gesture of displeasure but he quickly replaced if for an equally exaggerated grimace full of malice. "And about your question Magus Killer, I'm impressed you figured out the Yggdmillennia is behind this. Is my presence so iconic that you linked them with my gracious person? But you're right, the entirety of the Yggdmillennia family's forces have decided to come all the way here to make the Holy Grail ours while the three families are exhausted after all the fighting and then make our own war to reclaim the Root for ourselves!

Kiritsugu's face paled after hearing the crazy man's explanation, but the red haired magus continued. "Nonetheless, that had me thinking: if we're gonna have a war on our own, then I need a certain advantage to make sure I'm the winner. So I thought long and hard about it until it finally came to me, what could be a greater advantage than a bunch of Command Spells from the other Masters? And by the looks of it, it seems like I hit jackpot here!" Faustus joyfully exclaimed as he removed the sleeve of the severed arm covered in Command Spells and then staring greedily at the Magus Killer. "With this, I'm sure to have a strong head start in the next war, but why stopping here when I can also have the Kiritsugu's Magic Crest and their powerful Time Control Magic!"

Faustus approached dangerously at the black haired man who put his guard up until he saw with the corner of his eye a shadow and reacted just fast enough to avoid a slash cutting his neck.

"Tch. My balance is completely thrown off without an arm." Kotomine, who used the time Faustus spend chatting to stop his bleeding, said as he readied the Black Keys on his remaining hand. "I will not allow that, buffoon. Kiritsugu Emiya's life is only mine to take."

"You damned swine, I'm gonn-off!" The arrogant Magus was interrupted by a powerful punch in the face caused by the Accel of Kiritsugu who took advantage of his distraction to attack him. "You talk too much."

Faustus shook his head, still dizzy of the hit he just received and growled at the two wounded men who took in their stances, making a silent truce until the Yggdmillennia Magus was defeated. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll rip off whatever's worthy of your corpses after I deal with you two!"

And thus it started what would be the last Magus Battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

* * *

To Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, getting the Holy Grail was only a matter of time.

Seventy years ago, the three main families had put a better fight than he expected and his very life almost ended back then after his Lancer was defeated by the Tohsakas, but this time it was different. He waited patiently for the war to develop, watching carefully every move, battle and tactic pulled by the seven Masters and then, when the final stage of the fight started, he summoned his whole army to seize the Greater Grail and get rid of all the remaining Masters at any cost. Some people might argue he's overusing his forces for such a small task, but he vowed to not spare any effort to achieve his goal this time.

"All squads, report the situation." The blue haired demanded at his men who were controlling the whole operation from their base at the roof of one of the hotels near the center of Fuyuki.

"First squad reporting: The retrieval teams have just arrived at the designed location; we will now proceed with the extraction. The Grail still hasn't been activated."

"Second squad reporting: Everything in the theater is proceeding accordingly. Faustus is currently dealing with Kiritsugu Emiya and Kotomine Kirei and the Saber has been successfully suppressed. Archer has not been spotted yet."

"Third squad reporting: Currently in hot pursuit of Waver Velvet. Confirmation shall be delivered once he has been captured!"

"Forth squad reporting: The ceremony to remove the Einzbern vessel from the Holy Grail System presented some… unexpected complications, but it shouldn't be something jeopardizing to our plans."

"Fifth squad reporting: Nothing worth mentioning."

The leader of the Yggdmillennia let a smile adorn his face after hearing the reports of his men. Sure, there were some concerns about the forth squad, but in general, all his objectives had been taken care of, there was nothing that could ruin this moment for him, his lifetime dream was finally within his grasp-

"So you are the mongrels who dared to ruin my entertainment." Darnic felt a shiver as he heard an ominous voice behind him. Cold sweat run down his back as he turned to greet the sight of the King of Heroes Gilgamesh, arms crossed and a murderous look that showed no sympathy for those in that room. His body was also starting to fade in golden glitter just like the other Servants, but somehow his disappearance was significantly slower than the one from the King of Knights. "Not only messing with my time on this world and laying your filthy hands on my property, but also daring to put a hand on the woman I decided to take as my wife… you lot have quite the gall but nothing more!"

"W-wait!" The Magus pleaded at the golden Servant. From what Darnic had saw of him, Gilgamesh was an arrogant and egomaniacal man who only sought after his own entertainment, so he rationalized that if he humbly offered him a deal where he could enjoy himself even more, then the King of Uruk wouldn't attack them and even helped them in their labor, but before he could even open his mouth, several swords ruthlessly pierced his chest. "H-Huh?"

"A mere pleasant incurred into my wrath and then telling me to wait? How arrogant do you think you can be?!" Gilgamesh released his full power, shooting his powerful Noble Phantasms at Darnic's forces, killing them effortlessly. "Listen well, impertinent fool! I might disappear in a brief moment, but before that happens I shall make sure to slaughter thoroughly each and every single one of the mongrels who accompanied you until there is no longer anyone left. That is a promise I make as the King of Heroes!"

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia tried to say something but his mouth was filled with blood and, just as the golden Archer disappeared to comply with his promise, the leader of the Yggdmillennia perished without even being close to accomplish anything.

* * *

The full moon shone dimly through the clouds at the Ryuudou Temple in Fuyuki City as a dark ritual was performed. A group of twenty black robed Magus were forming a circle, muttering perfectly coordinated an ancient chant, while an unconscious little blonde girl not much older than a preschooler and what looked like the mummy of a woman glowed in a purple gleam at the center of it.

From afar, a silver haired woman watched the scene with a bored expression when she saw another robed man approaching her. "Is something wrong, Celenike-sama?" Celenike scoffed at him and resumed watching the ceremony in front of her attempting to ignore the robed man, but he continued speaking to her. "I understand that waiting for the sacred ritual to be completed is a dull matter, but please bear with it for a little more. This is an important task that must be handled with the utmost care."

"Shut up. Who told you you could speak to me so freely?" The woman snapped at the man annoyed. Celenike was very aware of how important this ritual was for the plans of the Yggdmillennia and she certainly didn't need a nobody to remind it to her.

The ceremony had the purpose of alter the conditions of the Holy Grail, firstly to disconnect the Grails from each other, destroying the anchors of the Servants and forcing them to return to the Throne of Heroes, essentially making the current war null. And secondly and most important, to replace the Einzbern lesser Grail, using the Third War's dead vessel as sample, with their own lesser Grail who would be the girl in the middle of the magical circle, making it impossible any of the three main families to participate in any other war from now on.

It had been a true strike of luck to have found a girl with such an extraordinary Magical Circuits capable of perfectly substitute the lesser grail in an almost extinct lineage and they had accepted so readily to give her away for just a handful of money. _No wonder they went extinct to begin with_ Celenike thought as the light of the circle finally stopped shining. But just as the woman was about to deliver her orders to retreat, she saw a dark flash at the ritual circle and then everything around her went dark.

Before anyone could say a word, the entirety of the Ryuudou Temple was swallowed by a black orb and, without a sound, it disappeared without a trace left behind.

* * *

Waver Velvet was never a very athletic person, but right now more than ever he wished he was. After Rider's defeat, the young magus wandered through the city, not quite sure of what to do or where to go now that he was no longer a Master and not wanting to impose himself to his fake grandparents, until he encountered some unknown white clothed Magus who started to fire magic spells at him as soon as they spotted him. He was barely capable to send a minor spell as diversion to make his escape, but just as one could expect from him, Waver's legs didn't get him too far and he had no choice but to hide behind a filthy dumpster in the nearest alleyway.

"Get outta there and face us as a man, you low-rate rat!" One of his pursuers yelled, taunting him to come out cautious of whatever trap Waver might have put on his way there.

 _Live. That was the order Rider gave you, you can't just defraud him and die here!_ The boy repeated for himself as he desperately tried to think in a way out of his current situation. _I'll survive this, return to London and become the best Magus who ever existed!_

Gathering all his courage, he came out of the dumpster, ready to fight against whoever was outside only to find that there was no one left for him to fight. The men who were pursuing him were all dead, scattered in the floor with their bodies stabbed by several swords. "W-what? Could it be- Archer?!" The boy looked around searching for Archer, fearing that he might have regret sparing his life and came back to finish him off for good, but he failed to find the golden Archer and instead found an even more bizarre sight in the sky. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

* * *

There are very few things in the world that can make a 'person' like Zouken Matou feel fear, but he had to say one, that would be losing the Holy Grail for good just like he was doing right now.

The view of several helicopters carrying his most sought goal, the Greater Grail, through the nightly sky and flying away truly filled the old vampire with dread like nothing had ever before. His first instinct was to go where those accursed vehicles were taking his precious prize and take them all down before they could ruin his plans for the following war, but just as he transformed into insects to give chase to them, several crows came out of nowhere attacking fiercely and forcing him to take human form once again.

"You won't put a single step outside of this place, Zouken Matou." The old man turned to see who dared to stop him only to be greeted with a surprise. An odd man with black feathers instead of hair and pointy eyes, wearing a white pristine suit was carrying by the arm to the dying vestige that was his son Kariya, both escorted by an enormous flock of crows whose eyes closely followed every single one of the Matou patriarch movements. "Hand over the girl named Sakura and we can end this peacefully."

Zouken clenched his teeth in enraged of the words he just heard. "Kariya, you treacherous failure. What have you done?!"

The white haired man barely had any strength left in his body to speak, but the feathered man answered for him. "He made a deal with us, Yggdmillennia. In exchange of our help at rescuing a certain girl from her suffering, he would give us all the information and actions of the War we couldn't get on our own. The higher-ups didn't intend to fulfill the agreement, but I'm a man of word so here am I. So what will it be? The easy way or the hard way, Zouken Matou?"

The old man stood silent for a moment until he finally answered. "Fine, take her. I don't have time to waste here either way." Immediately the door opened and a purple haired girl came out looking slightly worried until her eyes made contact with his uncle and walked towards him. The man in question also reacted immediately gaining strength and running where she was as fast as his battered body allowed him. Unbeknown for them the elder magus prepared all his Blade Wing Worms to dispose of the two man who tried to ruin his plans and then hurry to stop the helicopters that were gaining more distance with every second, but it didn't work as he expected because just as he released them, they were mercilessly devoured by the crows surrounding them.

"It seems like Kariya Matou was correct in assuming you aren't one to be trusted, but it doesn't matter because I never had any plans to let you live anyway." Zouken felt fear for second time in the night as he stared at the man's black pitch eyes and saw no speck of compassion in them as he directed at his familiars and said a single word. "Eat."

The crows charged swiftly towards the old man and ate the insects that composed him in less than five seconds and then flew violently towards the Matou mansion, shattering every window and breaking every door, disposed to the sole goal of devour even the last worm in it. The feathered man then approached at the white haired who had already fell to the floor, closed eyes but with a warm smile plastered in his face.

"So this was your limit, huh?" Then he put his attention at the little girl he just rescued who kept looking at him with empty eyes. "It's okay, Sakura Matou. I'll fulfill the agreement your uncle made."

"Eh?"

And with a single motion, he pierced Sakura's chest with hand, crushing her heart and pulled the worm located in it, killing her immediately. "You will no longer suffer, Sakura Matou. Now rest in peace and go where Kariya Matou awaits for you." Then, the crows came out of the mansion and started eating the worms located in the two corpses as one of them landed on his shoulder and the Magus fed him with the worm in his hand before withdrawing from the scene where the three generations of the Matou family and its five-hundred-year legacy were completely eradicated.

* * *

"How odd, there are still no news from the base of operations" Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia wondered as he commanded the helicopters transporting the Greater Grail. "Well, it doesn't matter. We will move along with the plan no matter what!"

The plan was easy: instead of moving the Grail directly to Romania in a direct flight through Asia, they would fly through the Pacific Ocean to America where they would move in scales to avoid the detection of the Mage Association and then advance to Europe following the same method. I was a foolproof plan!

 _No!_ _I want to born now!_

A deep voice resounded in the mind of all the helicopters' crew, but before Gordes had the chance to ask the person beside him where it came from, he saw from the window of the helicopter how black mud poured from the Greater Grail and fell to the ocean, killing all the fishes that came in contact with it. As if that wasn't enough, he noted how that black mud was slowly climbing the harness that had it clinged from the helicopters.

"Attention to all units! Release all the hooks drop the cargo in this very moment!" The obese Magus ordered alarmed to all the helicopters though a walkie-talkie.

"Sir? What about the orders?"

"They're overruled!" No matter how he saw it, the thing they were carrying couldn't possibly be the miraculous wish-granter object Darnic had promised them. He could feel his instincts screaming him to get rid of that up-to-no-good mole at once! And as if confirming his suppositions, the mud managed to climb one of the cables connecting to one of the helicopters and, like a snake devouring its prey, it wrapped the aerial vehicle and swallowed whole, making the poor Magus wanting to puke right there and then. "G-get rid of those damned hooks at once!

The crew in the helicopters worked desperately to release the cables, some succeeding at doing so and others not being fast enough and being eaten by the mud until the Grail was finally released in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, with only less than half of the float surviving it. However, their relief only lasted for so long because, as if god was mocking their efforts, large black tentacles appeared from where the Grail drowned and dragged all the remaining helicopters to the bottom with it.

* * *

Back in Fuyuki, a certain kid was deeply slept, lost in his sweet dreams. His name or the content of his dreams are not important. He's just an ordinary child who will have an ordinary life, unaware of the nightmare that will no longer torment her nights or the terrible but meaningful life he could have had.

He's not important or relevant for the course of actions the world is about to take. After all, he's just a kid who won't become a hero of justice.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my blood fest!**

 **First of all, I want to thank those who have been sending me your reviews, they have been very meaningful to me. I also want to thank to those who have sent me your OCs, they have been very helpful (though you might want to tone it down with the German Masters who want Assassins. Seriously, I received like ten of those!) and with that I want to say the reception of OCs is OFFICIALLY OVER!**

 **That's right! No more OCs, I already got all the ones I'm gonna slaughter- I mean use, thanks for participating!**

 **If you sent me your OC and I still haven't answered, don't worry. It means I'm still working on how I'm gonna handle it, so unless I say you were rejected, you still have hope to be in this fic.**

 **Next chapter will be the first official introduction of the factions and the setting of the world, so look forward for it!**


	3. Introducing: A Land of Ambitions

It was early in the morning in the dormitory of a luxurious apartment when the ringtone of a phone rang, waking up a certain magus who sloppily stood up and reached the phone and answered the call.

"Mr. Albios? I hope I didn't wake you up." A feminine voice in the auricular spoke with a tone of professionalism and elegance.

"Hmm? Well, you kind of did… what is it?" The magus retorted slightly annoyed of having his dreams suddenly interrupted by the person on the other side of the line. The magus was known as Harrison Ventus Albios, a former member of the Magus Association currently working as a Bounty Hunter for whoever paid most, and while he recognized the owner of the voice as the person who hired his services, that didn't help at making him hide his annoyance at his contractor's imprudence.

"I'm truly sorry about it." The speaker replied, clearly not showing the slightest repentance in her voice. "But I called you to remind you about our appointment at nine o'clock at the-"

"I know, I know, Convention Center Patrick Johnson. Is that all?" Harrison interrupted her, feeling his irritation growing more and more from hearing the speaker's explanation. He considered himself a professional bounty hunter who had been in the business for over twelve years, so he naturally didn't need a babysitter to remind him what he had to do.

"Nothing at all." If the speaker was offended by his behavior, she did an excellent job at concealing it. "Make sure to be presentable and punctual and take precautions to not being followed by no one."

The magus attempted to make a snarky reply but the call was quickly cut, which annoyed him even more. "Way to start a morning…" Giving a quick look at the clock on the nightstand and calculating his time until the meeting with his client, the magus saw no point in going back to the bed and went to the main room of the apartment to take a quick shower and order a breakfast to the room service, only to be greeted by a curious sight.

In the middle of the room, in front of the obscenely big TV the hotel provided, a young woman watched old cartoons with a serious expression, while she absently munched the rests of a chocolate bar, surrounded by the wrappers of many other candies. The woman in question had her bright blonde hair tightly tied in a braid that reached her waist and her bangs almost covering her bright blue eyes had it not being for the metal plate that prevented it and covered her forehead; she was wearing a pale blue chest plate over some ragged clothes, seemingly made of some animal skin; her legs were modestly covered by some brown leather skirt and boots with a thin trim of white fur, however her way to sit left her underwear visible for whoever wanted to see, making the bounty hunter to put an actual effort at not stare too much at her.

"Lancer, what are you doing this early?"

The woman acknowledged as Lancer snapped out of her trance with the TV and looked at her Master with stars on her eyes. "Master, this is incredible! I have spent the entire night exploring this so called channels and I gotta admit humanity has grown so much from my time on this land! The human spirit is quite something!"

"Is that so?" Harrison asked, mildly amused of his Servants excitement, while he studied the damage she had done to the minibar and the rest of the living room. "Thank god the contractor is paying for this…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all. Say, in about an hour I'm gonna met our client, do you wanna come or want to stay here?"

Lancer remained thoughtful for a second and then answered. "Well, I'd rather stay here, but I was summoned by you to be your lance thus I will follow you."

"Really? You don't need to force yourself…"

"I'm not, so get dressed already so we can part towards our destiny! …meanwhile, I'll continue watching this to see if this rabbit can outsmart its bald hunter."

Harrison let out a chuckle as he directed to the bathroom and, taking off his clothes, his face grew serious as he stared at his own scarred body with the mirror. His slightly muscled body had awful burns all over his body, almost covering his body by complete, and passing his hand that had his Command Spells with the form of a six petals flower over his left eye, which he had closed all the time, he muttered. "Just a bit more, Caroline. Just a little bit more."

* * *

A brunette woman in her late-twenties sighed as she finished making the last call for the morning appointment and directed to the main office of her boss. She was aware of how hard was to work in politics, considering the strained situation with other countries and the issues with the illegals coming from the frontiers, but the new duties that had been assigned to her were way beyond her capabilities.

Magic existed. Despite how ridiculous and childish that statement was, reality had first proved her that it was true when a weird tattoo appeared in the left hand of her boss in the middle of an internal affairs meeting out of nowhere. The man who she responded to decided that the most prudent thing to do was to investigate thoroughly the mysterious mark using federal resources which lead to some secret society called 'Magus Association' that performed a sort of ritual named 'Holy Grail War' or something like that, and much to her chagrin, he somehow believed the whole circus and began research everything he could about the charade so he could supposedly form part of it. However, the charade turned out to be real and not an elaborated scam when, after her boss ordered her to acquire an American relic, making special emphasis in the American part, so he could summon a 'familiar'.

"My, my! Mrs. Secretary, joyous the eyes that greet you this beautiful morning." The manly voice that saluted her caused a little shiver to creep on her back, still remembering how the owner of the voice had appeared out of thin air in a cloud of golden dust, making her pass out of the shock.

"I believe I told you my name was Elizabeth Moore, or perhaps I didn't made myself clear enough Mr. Archer?" She turned to look at the man known as Archer, who let out a small chuckle as he bowed slightly at her and started walking right beside her, both going to the same place.

Archer was, in few words, handsome. He looked just like an actor from Hollywood's Golden Age, wearing a white pristine three-piece suit, matching shoes, with an elegant red shirt and a white hat adorned with a buckle in the form of a rabbit covering his golden shaggy hair; but for Elizabeth who knew his real identity, that appearance was nothing but a façade to fool others from his real nastiness.

"Now, now, don't be like that. We're on the same side, remember?" Archer candidly answered, clearly not caring about her harsh demeanor. "Women who frowns too much like you gets a lot of wrinkles when they get older, you know?"

"Bold words from someone who didn't make it past the thirties."

"Ouch, that one really hurt! No wonder you're still single, Mrs. Secretary. At risk of being wrong, I would even dare to say you haven't gotten laid not even once in your entire life, but surely I'm wrong, yes?"

"Whatever my… bed life has been, it doesn't concern you in the slightest, but if I had to choose, I'd rather remain alone than dying pointlessly as result of a lustful moment, wouldn't you agree Mr. Archer?

"I wonder about that…" Both Elizabeth and Archer kept straight faces for the rest of the walk, making everyone around them avoiding or getting out of their way out of fear of the murderous aura surrounding them, until they reached their destination: the Oval Office of the White House in which their boss and Master, the president of the United States of America Ronald Victory, studied some reports about the previous Holy Grail Wars.

* * *

"So it's official that the Americans have also found out about the Magecraft, huh?" A husky voice sounded from an old radio as the listener worked in some sort of humanoid automaton in a dark shady warehouse. "And what will be their course of actions now, Serdtse?"

"The person who hired the independent magus will tell us all the details in the meeting." The aging working man, named Stal'noye Serdtse, answered without removing his eyes from his machine. "By the looks of it, that person must have a lot of resources but very little knowledge of how magus behave, because ordinarily a Master would proceed with much more cautiousness and conceal his intentions of collaboration. A powerful amateur without a doubt."

"I don't think it's necessary to mention it, but the value of information is high, especially when it comes from another country. You must learn all you can from this American Faction without letting any of your own to be shown, it is vital for the development and protection of our dear nation. We're counting on you, Head Magus of the Majestic Realms!"

"Don't worry about it General, I won't even be going in person to begin with." With the push of a single button, the automaton Serdtse had been working in stood up and immediately began walking towards the door to go where the meeting of Master would be held. "But you're wrong in something, this isn't the American faction. There are no countries as far as magus are concerned, this is the Faction of Land." Serdtse could hear the General's shift of mood on the other side of the line, but before he could reprimand him, he quickly bid a farewell and cut the communication with him.

"I didn't take you for such a petty man, Serdtse."The Russian mage turned to see a child-like being approaching to him. He had an unnaturally rough voice for his age, his purple hair was messily arranged and had big eye bags under his tired bright lilac eyes. His clothes were an odd combination of childish and old fashioned black strapped tuxedo under a long purple jacket, clearly too big for him, with its sleeves rolled up. "I wonder how I should take this new side of yours."

"It's not pettiness when you simply don't want to deal with obnoxious people who think they are superior to the rest. Is there something wrong, Caster?"

The kid, Caster, shook his head as he stared at his Master with a cocky smile. "Not at all, I just heard you speaking long sentences and I wondered if the end of the world was near."

Serdtse scoffed at his servant and turned back to the workshop Caster provided him to keep working in his 'dolls'. "You're in an awfully good mood today."

"Heh… I guess you can say that. The Holy Grail War is starting after all, even I can't help but being a bit optimistic about it. If everything goes well, yours and mine dreams will become true." The kid servant let out a sigh as he started to fade in glitter. "Well then, I'm going with your machine to make sure everything goes accordingly. Wish us luck, we will need it."

Just as he disappeared, the magus started working on his next project, but in his mind the words of his servant resounded loud and clear. "Our dreams will become true. They will-no, they have to. I'm counting on that."

* * *

Unzer Brechlich wasn't an anxious man, actually he liked to consider himself a patient man, but even for someone like him his situation was a tad bit unnerving.

Originally, he had started researching about the Holy War during the past year in an attempt to bring back to life to his dear daughter who had died in a traffic accident which also left him terribly scarred, both physically and emotionally, when suddenly some Command Spells in the form of a star divided in three parts appeared in his left hand and not long after, some American agents appeared in front of his house asking him to be part of a faction to fight for the Holy Grail. While he had been initially suspicious, it was possibly his only chance he would ever get to participate in the war, so he readily accepted being transported from his natal Germany to Washington with all expenses covered. So good so far, but the tricky part was the present.

He had been cited in a certain convention center to meet the other Masters who would fight alongside him in the same faction, but the meeting with them had been less than pleasant to say the least. Firstly, he was checked by several agents who, after confirming his identity and checking that he didn't had any weapon with him, not that he needed as he could use his elemental magic in the worse scenario, made him enter a private room where other Masters had already arrived, but an awkward silence that no one dared to break reigned in the room.

"You're leaving your doubts exposed, Unzer." The voice of his Servant, Rider, sounding inside his head even though he was sat down beside him, snapped him out of his thoughts. Rider was an elderly looking man who emanated wisdom just by looking at him. His wrinkled face and white hair, along with his ragged black cape covering his leather armor certainly gave him the vibe of a beggar, but the German magus knew better than anyone just how powerful he was because, even though he couldn't see him straight at the face due a large leather eyepatch covering his right eye, he knew Rider had been thinking on how he would win had a battle were to start in the room. "This is the enemy territory, don't lower your guard just because you've been invited."

"Sorry, I guess I'm being too careless." Unzer adjusted his half-moon glasses as he kept watching the other people in the room carefully. "Say Rider, what do you think of the other Master and Servant?"

"Let me see… let's start with that one." The old Servant adjusted his chair and made a slight move with his head, pointing a black-slightly-greyed haired man with several bandages covering his right eye and arm, wearing a trench coat accompanied by a Norse-looking warrioress. "There's no doubt the servant is probably a Valkyrie or someone along the lines, which reduced the probabilities to her being either Saber or Lancer. As for the master, it's clear he has had his good share of battles, it will be difficult to face them head-on."

"Then there's… that thing." He continued as he pointed at the humanoid robot and the kid who Unzer supposed was the Servant. "I have no idea what the hell is that thing, but I can feel the spark of intelligence and creativity from the child beside it. Caster, without a doubt."

"It's an automaton, a variation of a golem that works at its creator's will to perform different tasks. The Master of the child must've sent it to conceal their identity but still hear the contents of this meeting." The magus said to his servant, but in his mind, he analyzed through his glasses at the machine with admiration and respect. There weren't that many magus in the world who specialized in the creation of automatons and the one in front of him was incredibly advanced, which meant that whoever was behind it was an extremely capable magus.

"I see. Well, that leaves the most troublesome of the group." He complained as he focused his gaze on the last Master present and Unzer had to agree that there was something that didn't sit well with him. At first sight he could pass as an ordinary person: dark brown hair, brown T-shirt, normal jeans, black jacket, leather boots and matching fedora without anything special that would give way he was a magus other than the Command Spells in the form of a gear containing an eye weeping blood, he didn't even brought his own servant with himself unless it was on its spiritual form. However, on a closer look, he had several scars that looked too unnatural to be caused by an accident or a battle, without mentioning that his attitude was somewhat annoying. "I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something about that man that I don't like."

"Yeah, you and me, believe me."

Suddenly, the doors of the room opened and the German magus almost fell from his chair as he saw no one other than the president of USA entering followed by a handful of other functionaries, his shock being shared by all the other occupants of the room.

"Hello and welcome to the United States. My name is Elizabeth Moore and during this meeting I'll be the spokeswoman representing the president Roland Victory, who is also the Master of the Servant Archer in this… magical event. As such, whatever question you may have for him shall be addressed to me." The brunette woman said from the podium in the middle of the room to the magus who were still awestruck by the revelation of having the president of the most powerful nation in the world, who by the way looked quite pleased at the reaction of the other Masters, fighting alongside him in the War. "Let's start this meeting by thanking you all for accepting the offer of being part of this Faction with such a short time of anticipation."

"Yeah, about that…" The bandaged man spoke, finally snapping out of the initial shock. "What do you mean by accepting the offer, as if you people were the ones organizing this? We Masters receive the Command Spells from the Holy Grail, not from you."

"Also," This time the fedora wearing man continued, raising his hand. "You requested us to summon our servants before coming here and I barely had the time to find a good one. I don't like that one bit!"

"I assure you there was a reason for that, and for that reason allow me to introduce you to our newest Secretary of Magical Affairs, Mr. Faustus Vandercolle who will explain the situation and answer all your doubts." For anyone who had researched about the fourth Holy Grail War, that name wasn't unknown. He was one of the very few members of the Yggdmillennia clan who had survived the war after the attack of the Servant Gilgamesh and the following hunt form part of the Magus Association, cutting all relations with the clan soon after the failure of their mission and going undercover for almost ten years. Some people rumored he had been killed at the hands of the enforcers or that he didn't even survived to begin with, but when Unzer saw the magus, he finally understood why no one could find a trace of him.

The ex-Yggdmillennia was nothing but a shadow of his former self. His body was completely covered in scars of bullets and cut, he was bounded in a chair wheel because his legs were no longer attached to his body, just like his right hand and his left hand was missing two fingers. His face was terribly deformed, with terrible cuts crossing his face in different angles and having lost part of his nose and a good chunk of his left cheek and ear. If he was once a proud magus, it was clear to anyone that it was all in the past.

 _Damn_ … Even his servant, who had seen the ugliness of the war and the darkness humanity is capable of, couldn't help but wince at the sight and give the man in front of them a look of pity for his terrible wounds, but soon he also noted that the person pushing the chair wheel beside the podium and stood in front of them, a woman of tanned skin and twin braids in a flower-stamped dress, was also a servant.

"Hello! I am the servant summoned by Master Faustus to fight in this war under the class Assassin. My real name is Hernan Cortez and I will serve as his assistant for the time being, pleased to meet you all!"

With that declaration, another turmoil was unleashed among the people in the room. Some were surprised that someone as famous as the conqueror of the Aztec Empire was summoned in the war, others by the feminine appearance he took and the rest by how carefree she was at revealing her true identity, which could be considered a Heroic Spirit's greatest weapon.

"Excuse my rudeness," Elizabeth spoke, confused by the appearance of the Servant in front of her. "But wasn't Hernan Cortez a man?"

"I thought you did your homework, Mrs. Secretary." The white suited servant answered retorted. "A Servant can take whatever form they want as long as it helps them in the fight for the War. Oh, I'm Archer by the way, nice to meet ya!"

The twin-braided servant nodded animatedly, ignoring the brunette who was throwing deadly stares at the blonde. "That's right, even though I was a man in life, I choose to have this body by sheer curiosity and I'm enjoying the experience so far. Now, I'm sure you're a bit surprised for why I decided to say my name, but allow me to explain: as you can see, Master Vandercolle is in a terrible condition as a result of fighting two incredibly powerful mages in the past war at the same time. As such, he needs whatever help he can get and for that reason, he ordered me to reveal my name in order to ensure a better cooperation with all of you. Isn't that right, Master?" To what the paralized man nodded weakly, looking barely strong enough to do that.

"It makes sense." Unzer said for himself. If he was honest, he couldn't see someone in the crippled man's situation winning the war, even with the help of a powerful servant like Cortez, so asking for help to the other Masters was a good decision in his eyes. "With that clarified, can we move on with the next topic? Why did you recruit us when it's clear that it wasn't necessary?"

"Because it was."

"Huh?"

Cortez, moving from the podium to the left side of her Master, he carefully took his hand showing three red dots that were his Command Spells. "Let's start from the beginning: every single one of you received your Command Spells this exact day four months ago, right? Well, turns out you weren't the only ones who received them." The tanned woman explained as she began walking through the room, passing her eyes over everyone. "Several people from all over the world received them randomly, even people who had no magical knowledge just like the president Victory over here. Apparently, the only condition to get them was to have some sort of magical potential and a strong wish for something and three command spells would be granted instantaneously, so the government of the United States hurried and recruited any talented magus that wasn't involved with other organizations and made them summon their servants as soon as possible in order to secure as many slots as possible in the War."

"And how do you know all of this?" The bandaged magus asked, suspicious of how much the woman knew of the current situation, when none of his contacts or even his own Servant didn't inform him of any of this.

"When Master Vandercolle noticed the appearance of the Command Spells, he hurried up and summoned me and, as a stroke of luck, turned out that I was the first servant to be summoned and all this knowledge was given to me automatically." Assassin answered him as one of the functionaries turned on a projector showing the satellite view of the island in the middle of the ocean, somehow causing a reaction on all the other servants. "Now continuing, the Greater Grail, which is the magical object that granted the Command Spells and summon us, was lost after the end of the Fourth Holy Grail when the Yggdmillennia forces lost it in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. But then, three weeks ago, this unknown island emerged from the bottom of the ocean around the zone where the Greater Grail was lost."

"And that island is…?"

"The grail." The infant Servant asserted, entranced by the image of the island. "Or at least it's something strongly related to it."

"And how do you know it, kid?" The lone magus quickly retorted, but he was replied by the Norse Servant.

"Because I can feel it too." The blonde girl said without taking her eyes off the picture. "I don't know how to explain it, but somehow I can feel the island calling me… it's a really odd feeling."

"Rider?" Unzer turned to see his servant nodding without taking his eyes out of the image, confirming the words of the other two.

"We have taken different pictures and scans of the island every hour but all of them had been useless." Elizabeth continued the explanation, changing the pictures and always showing a different island. "Its topography and dimensions change constantly making impossible to map up its surface, without mentioning that it has some sort of electronic barrier that renders useless all our drones. For now, we have secluded the island and created a perimeter for it so no one can get in, so for now the island is still a secret for the rest of the world but who knows for how long it will remain like that, so, if we believe the scarce informs we managed to get about this Holy War, once we win it the island should disappear on its own."

Then, the president of the US, who had remained silent the whole meeting, stood up and, drawing the stares of everyone present, he approached the podium and exclaimed. "Listen well! It is only recently that I came in contact with the magic and I'm relatively less experienced than all of you. However, I believe we were chosen by destiny to succeed on this battle! Together, we will win the Holy Grail and with it, this nation will flourish like never before, becoming a pinnacle of perfection and greatness; and once this is over, I'll personally make sure that all of you will be greatly rewarded for your assistance, so be proud of being part of this meaningful moment in the history of this country."

"Hold on! What on earth makes you think we will simply give you the Holy Grail to you?! And for such a stupid wish?!" The German magus felt incredibly annoyed by that ultra-patriotic speech that implied he would simply give away the only chance he had to bring his daughter back to life to this delusional man, a sentiment apparently mutual for all the other Masters.

"Yeah, we have our own goals we can only archive with the Holy Grail and give up on them for you out of all the people!"

"As expected of Ronald Victory, your arrogance knows no limits. Sorry, but i don't intend to risk my life in something like this, only to waste the prize on something as foolish as the well-being of a country!"

"What did you say?! You all should be honored of being part of this glorious moment!" In just a single moment all the Masters prepared their spells, the automation looking particularly threatening with its armament ready to be displayed, just as Victory's men pulled out their guns to shoot at the magus and all the Servants pulled their respective weapons for impeding battle that seemingly was about to start. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife, but before a fight could start and potentially start a massacre before the war even started, a certain voice broke the tension.

"Okay everyone, please calm down." Cortez put herself in the middle of the room, attempting to break the murderous intents from both Magus and Servants. "Fighting like this before even facing the real enemy will only come to bite us in the ass later. Let's just make a temporal truce until we get the grail and then we will discuss again who should have it, but only until then, not before. We don't want to make this too easy for those on the other factions, right?"

Slowly, everyone lowered their killing intents and settled down; accepting the proposal of the tanned servant, but Rider looked curiously around the room. "Well, it might be a poor-timely, but I believe that after such display of power, introductions are in order, wouldn't you agree? But before that, there's something that I've been wondering about for a while: why are there only six Masters here?"

"Well, about that…" Elizabeth answered somewhat ashamed. "We weren't fast enough at gathering Masters and it seems that the last Master not only summoned their servant without us knowing, but, according to our scanners, he also found a way to sneak past our defenses and he's already near the island bay."

Unzer had no idea of what kind of person the last Master was, but he had no doubt that if they were capable to even fool the American Navy and get close to the island before anybody else even knew it existed, it had to be a truly fearsome magus he had to be wary off.

* * *

For Andrew Norvello, his life couldn't suck any worse even if he wanted to.

About four months, the red mark had appeared on the back of the left hands of several magus and ordinary people across the world. Under the orders of the Mage Association, several families, the Norvello among them, were given the task of investigating the phenomenon that seemed linked to the failed Holy Grail War that had occurred ten years ago and now it threatened to reveal the existence of magic, but instead he decided to use that as the perfect excuse to accomplish his own goals. Using some methods that would've put other much more prudish magus into shame, he followed the rumor of a mysterious island that had emerged from the bottom of the ocean and infiltrated in the private yacht of a millionaire family as a cleaning employee to get closer than anyone and, if this island turned out to be related to the Holy Grail, he would use the opportunity to summon a Servant, win the war and wishing whatever he wanted. That was the plan, but fate had other plans for him.

Firstly, the millionaire family he had to work for were a haughty couple of prigs with two arrogant jerk sons who brought along a bunch other equally snooty prigs whose only two skills seemed to be licking each other asses with fake flattery and making his and the rest of the crew's lives miserable. Secondly, the island turned out to be real, but because of some sort powerful magical interference, the yacht suddenly stopped working and the radio was damaged, so he was stuck with this insufferable people for unknown time. And thirdly and the most vexing fact of all, a little girl had beaten him at the summoning of his servant!

"Seriously, fuck my life." The young magus said as he smoked his last cigar during his break before he had to pass through the torture of having to serve drinks to spoiled teenagers who would drop them over his head.

"Try to liven up, it could be worse." A girlish voice spoke behind him, causing him to sigh in defeat as he remembered his most epic fail.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Let's see… you could be dead and your corpse being devoured by sharks."

"At this point, that would be a blessing." Andrew turned to saw a thirteen-year-old girl with long bright yellow almost white hair staring at him with a cheerful smile. "What do you want, Clarisse?"

"It's Miss Clarisse Goldenleaf for you, and I want you to teach me magic!" Clarisse was the step-daughter of the owner of the yacht and the girl who sneaked in Andrew's quarters and summoned his servant by accident, much to his disgrace. Compared to the other members of her family, she was considerably kinder and approachable but her rotten spoiled nature was still strong and present in her.

"Saber talked you about it again, huh? By the way, where is she?"

"She had too much free time and the kitchen needed help so…" The Italian magus facepalmed as he couldn't believe that the most powerful class of the servants was being used for such a mundane thing as a kitchen helper, though in retrospective, it kind of suited her. "What?! She looked happy to help and the chefs seemed pleased to receive some help, you egoistic jerk! Now teach me magic!"

"I'm egoistic?! Who's the one ordering around selfish things?!" Andrew really felt like quitting, giving everyone on the ship a piece of his mind and going back home even if he had to swim back the whole way, but he took a deep breath and reminding himself the reason why he was there to begin with, he sighed and directed to the blonde girl. "Fine. I have to work now, but after the sunset, when my turn is over, I'll teach you some simple spells.

"Really?! Yay!" And just as the magus parted ways with the little girl who was jumping around happily, he cursed himself for not learning how to hypnotize people before boarding the damned yacht.

* * *

James Cayne jumped to his bed after he arrived from the meeting of Masters. It wasn't even midday, but it felt extremely tired from what had happened there… or maybe it was because he was supplying Berserker's mana and it was pulling a toll on him. Speaking of which…

"Berserker?"

"Master, you called from my services?" From a cloud of golden dust, Berserker appeared making an odd pose. He was a tall pale man with messy spiky cyan hair, sharp teeth and a dark stubble. He wore a black lab coat under grey colored suit, but what really stood out was his metallic hands and the tiny blades that came out of the edges of his suit. "Has the time for me to show these majestic talents finally arrived?"

James let out a joyful laugh as he thought in what a good decision was to not bring Berserker with him to the meeting. "Not yet. The people who brought us here ended up being the government and they will take us to the island where the real battle will be held in a few days, so for now, we'll just take it easy."

"Oooohhh! So the leaders of this corrupted world are the ones moving the strings of the destiny behind the scenes! And our battlefield being nothing other than an island of certain doom where anything can and will happen. But do not fret Master, because regardless of whatever wicked purposes the hounds of capitalism may have, this mad servant of yours shall take you to the road of victory!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

"Nonetheless, about the proposal I made you earlier…"

The magus threw his Servant a dark stare as he raised his hand with the red marks on it. "I already told you I won't do it, but if you still insist in that, should I use a Command Spell to make you forget that?

"I assure you that's not necessary in the slightest my Master." Berserker said, making an exaggerated bow that made him look as if he wanted to touch his feet with his face. "That was nothing but a simple suggestion, but if you don't find it pleasant I'll drop the whole affair."

"Good. Now tell me what are you working in?"

"Oh, you'll find this more than fascinating Master." Berserker leaded his master to the bathroom, where James found a scene that looked straight out of a horror movie. Blood plastered all over the floor, instruments of surgery scattered all over the floor and, back in the corner of the shower, a bizarre creature of black fur with six red eyes, four arms and a pair of grey wings shook alarmingly as it made a feeble shriek from its twisted muzzle. "A tracking-specialized chimera made from a dove and two rats I found this morning. The materials weren't the best, but I'm confident it will do its job because I enhanced its sight and sense of smell to its highest degree!"

The mad scientist presented proudly his little creation, but his master didn't show the same sense of enthusiasm his servant had. "Fucking Christ, Berserker! What the hell?!"

"I'm aware that his appearance isn't very pleasant, but I can assure you this spawn of the netherworld will obey whatever command you may give it."

James passed his hand over his brown hair, both admiring the skill of his servant but also a bit disgusted of the lack of morals Berserker had, and got out of the bathroom not being capable to resist any more of the stench the room had. "Okay, put that thing somewhere else, I don't want to watch it anymore, and clean that mess for god's sake. The cleaning lady is going to have a heart attack if she sees that." Berserker felt crestfallen to hear his Master saying that when he heard him also saying with a cocky smile. "And after you finish that, teach me how you did it. I'm interested to see how the hell you transformed some rats into that."

"Of course! Better be prepared, my master, because I shall spare no effort in teaching you the dark secrets behind my great techniques of bio-transmutation! Under my wing of tutelage, you James Cayne, will become the ultimate magus capable of even rule the world with just the tip of your finger."

The magus let his body drop on the bed for a second time and closed his eyes, ready to take a quick nap and drown in the back of his mind the doubts he had of having Berserker as his Servant.

* * *

 **Servant stats**

Class: Assassin of Land

True Name: Hernan Cortez

Titles: -

Master: Faustus Vandercolle

Source: Historical Facts

Region: Mexico

Gender: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Hidden Attribute: Man

 **Parameter**

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: B

Luck: EX

 **Class skills**

 _Magic Resistance C_

 _Her Resistance is product of being in contact with Aztec mages and their magecraft rather than to actually practice it._

Presence Concealment A

 _Instead of hiding her presence, it makes others not to pay attention to her and consider her a 'non-harmful entity'._

 **Personal skills**

Empire Destroyer B

?

Silver Tongue ?

?

UNKNOWN SKILL A

?

 **Noble Phantasm**

 _UNKNOWN NOBLE PHANTASM_ Rank-? Anti-?

?

* * *

 **Hey there! Nothing like some world-building to start off a story!**

 **Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had to send the last Servant profiles and real life always gets in my way so I can't focus enough on my fanfics. But I'm hopeful next chapter won't take so long to be here.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for your reviews and PMs you've been sending me, they keep me going on. Now that the first faction has been officially introduced, tell me what are your thoughts on the Masters, what are you guesses on the Servants or simply tell me that I suck. Freedom of expression!**

 **Also, I'll be putting this Servant format every time a servant's identity is revealed, so tell me what you think of it!**

 **Next time will be the Faction of Sea, so wait for it!**


End file.
